


this, and only this; it is enough

by Hymn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotions, M/M, anal penetration, because riku is full of angst, mild jealousy, some homophobic language, sop, top/bottom issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Kairi helps them find the right door, but not before the boys find a different kind of light. Sora and Riku, at the end of the world, doing what teenagers do best.





	this, and only this; it is enough

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there's anything else that should be tagged
> 
> for a springkink prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Sora/Riku: Topping from the bottom - You mean there's something the Great Riku doesn't know?

The sand at the End of the World was strangely soft. Sora laid back in it, and wondered at how different it felt from island sand - the kind that was hot and coarse and burned against your skin, sticking in a rough layer you had to scrub off. He stared up, into the black and silver sky, hearing the soft sounds of waves more like phantoms than real water, and figured that if he were going to starve to death somewhere, it would have been nice to not die in a place that reminded him so much of happiness.

He could have done without his memories tainted.

Riku was standing beside him, still and tense and strangely relaxed. Sora changed his view from the dark sky to his best friend, and snorted. "I can see up your nose," he said with a soft smile. Riku stiffened a little, when once before he would have kicked Sora in the side in fond retaliation. "Hey," Sora said, "if we're going to die, I'm not about to do it in an awkward environment. Get that fucking keyblade out of your ass, would you?"

And then Sora gripped Riku's ankle in fingers that had grown long and thick and strong on his journey, and quickly shoved Riku off balance so that he fell onto Sora.

" _Oof_ ," he gasped. " _Ow_."

"Oh yeah," Riku muttered, "smart - _ow_ , Sora, my _side_ , stop squirming!" and Sora stopped moving, and he stopped gasping - he stopped fucking breathing - so that he could hear Riku better; it was so, so good to hear that rich, dark, quiet drawl of a voice, a silvery beauty in the darkness.

"...Sora?" Riku asked carefully.

"You're old." It wasn't what Sora had meant to say; wasn't even what he'd been thinking. It was true though. Sora frowned, looking up at Riku, who was in a tense sprawl over Sora, his too long hair in his sharply defined face. Sora thought he could see a faint scar twisting high up into his hairline from one temple, and could feel his brow crumpling in a scowl.

Very dryly, Riku said, "So are you."

The older teen tried to rise, finally managing to get a stable position, his legs spread on either side of Sora's body. But Sora wasn't having any of that - he'd learned a lot while he'd been traveling, and one of those things was that Riku was the special person who he refused to let go of. He'd gone off trampling through scattered worlds, faced death and chaos and mayhem to get him back, and he wasn't letting him go. Sora slid his arms tight around Riku's waist, and pulled him down, pressed him to Sora's chest, and Riku made a faint noise in the back of his throat when it spread his thighs wider, and fit him against Sora perfectly.

"You've gotten," Riku licked his lips, pausing. "Stronger. Er. And a lot less shy. _Sora_ , let me go."

"Not a chance," Sora told Riku, studying him carefully. He let his scowl smooth out, calm and happy for the first time in a long time, and with the peace to enjoy it. It was weird, being still. He was so used to always being ready to fight for his life, and for the lives of those around him. It filled him with possibility.

He had a choice here. He could see if clearly, perfectly. It would define the rest of his life - as short as that may be. Would he take it? Should he?

Yes.

"You know," Sora said casually, smiling slightly as he kept one arm in a tight curl over Riku's back, and slid the other one up to Riku's neck, to slide his fingers through the smooth strands, getting caught in the windblown tangles. Riku looked down at him with wide eyes, and Sora stared into them hungrily, glad that Riku wasn't able to hide them at the moment.

"What?" Riku asked, mouth a tight line, voice a bare ghost in the silence of their doom.

Sora smiled warmer, and pulled Riku's head down, to press their foreheads together. "I love you," he said simply, and laughed softly at the way it made Sora warm up and tingle all over. He felt full of light, waiting to die, with his best friend and reason to move forward at his side, both of them finally together again. It made him bold, brave. He had everything, here, at the end, and nothing to lose by giving it all he had. He asked: "Have you ever had sex, Riku? I think I'd rather like to have sex with you, if you don't mind."

Riku looked like he was breaking open, his body trembling, his face pale, eyes wide. Sora soothed his hand down Riku's head, through his hair gently, to knead at the muscles of Riku's neck. He kept smiling, even in the face of Riku's fear.

"I..."

Sora waggled his eyebrows. "It's okay~ I won't tease you for being a virgin."

Which should have been the exact wrong thing to say, actually, but was instead the exact right thing. Sora was distantly aware of this fact, but it was just how they were, really, and Sora was beyond pleased and faintly smug when it made Riku snort, and relax into him a little - though still desperately keeping his groin from touching Sora's - his eyes less scared, now, in exchange for looking unimpressed.

"I'm not a virgin, dumb ass," Riku told him.

That was the wrong thing to say: " _What?_ " Sora snapped, surprised at how it made his fingers clench into Riku's skin, make something tense and growling sit up and snap inside his chest.

Riku looked at him for one tense moment, and then smiled, sly and sweet and a little shy, pleased. "Jealousy doesn't become you, hero boy."

"Bah," Sora said. "I don't- Bah. And. Who was it? I'll kill them."

"No you won't."

"Well," Sora huffed. "I'll whack them really hard with my keyblade, then." Riku rolled his eyes, relaxing even more, and Sora pouted, loosening his fingers and rubbing where he'd no doubt left mottled imprints.

They were silent for a few moments, and Sora was glad, because he needed a few moments to get the bad taste out of his mouth. It wasn't that he was angry, really, or disgusted - he didn't think badly of Riku; fuck, he'd be a hypocrite if he did. It was just... "I really am jealous," he sighed pathetically.

"Yes," Riku said in bemusement. "You really are."

"Can't help it," Sora whined. "I want you all to mysellllf."

It made Riku flush, and fidget a little. Sora sucked in a short gasp as it brought their hips dangersouly close together. Sora glanced up at Riku through heavy lidded eyes, and gave a fierce grin. "Well," he said. "I bet you learned all sorts of tricks then, huh?" He wriggled back into the sand, arching up to rub insolently against Riku, who flushed harder, mouth tight. "Go on, then. Blow my mind!"

"Er," Riku said, and it was a testament to how much Sora had grown that he didn't tease Riku about how they seemed to have swapped expressions - wasn't that Sora's trademark phrase? "I don't..uh."

Sora went quiet, and solemn eyed beneath Riku, smiling softly, understanding and maybe a little hollow ache in his chest. "It's okay if you don't want to, Riku."

It made Riku blow out a fierce breath. "Don't be stupid," he muttered, fidgeting again. "It's just that...uh. I've never. Um. I've always been on the... Fuck. Look, I've always been the one fucked, all right?"

Sora stared at him. "...what?"

Riku glared down at him, trying to hide even when there was nowhere to go, when it was just them, face to face and honest at the end of everything. "Shut up," he muttered.

"No, no," Sora said. "Wait just a minute. What?"

"I said," Riku gritted out from between his teeth, eyes a fierce, embarrassed, sharp glimmer of green through the silver shadow fall of his hair, "that I've only ever been fucked, okay? I'm the one who's taken it up the ass. I've never been on top, okay? I'm a fucking _pillow biter_. Happy now?"

Sora made a decidedly inarticulate sound in the back of his throat. "Oh," he blinked, swallowing with a mouth suddenly gone dry. "Well. Um."

Riku glared without saying anything, all the ground Sora had won gone in the tense, tight, scared quiver of Riku's muscles. Sora soothed down Riku's neck with his fingers again, his thumb rubbing against his hip. "Well," he said quietly, making his face shift into a smile, though his heart pounded as he thought of Riku bent over, fingers clawing at the ground, each thrust forcing angry, hungry sounds from his throat as he was fucked. "There's always a first time for everything."

Now it was Riku's turn to ask: "... _What_?"

Sora grinned a little wider now. "I've got a potion in one of my pockets. We can use that as lubricant. What?" he asked at Riku's surprised look. "Do you think that would make me want you any less? Riku, I _love you_." He rocked up, rubbed his cock - hard and eager, damned teenager hormones finally coming in handy - through his clothing against Riku. "I want you. I want you to _fuck me_. I want to be your first, your last, and from now on your only, okay?"

The expression in Riku's eyes almost broke Sora's heart. "You...you _sop_ ," Riku finally exclaimed, laughing breathlessly.

Sora waggled his eyebrows. "Horny sop, don't forget that. Now _come on_ , Riku. I've waited long enough, jeez!"

"...You have to let go of me, first."

It made Sora pout, but Sora let him go, so that he could undo his belts - he had waaay to many, he decided - and his zippers and buttons, while Riku fumbled with his much simpler jeans, and the buckle that held Sora's pocket closed. Sora made an impatient noise when he saw the potion bottle in Riku's white knuckled hand; the cool air hit his cock, and he hissed, shoving his pants down, as far as they would go, before getting them caught on his shoes.

"Sora-" Riku said uncertainly.

"Shhh," Sora said. "You know how this goes. Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do, okay? Tell you what I like."

Very quietly, Riku whispered, "Oh, god."

"If you like," Sora laughed, grinning. Then he stretched his arms up, behind his head, and flexed up, moaning when he got lucky and his cock slid against Riku's - also hard, and hot, and beautifully perfect against his. "I can't believe you've never done this," Sora said softly with a gentle amusement. "I'm glad though," he added, honest, watching eagerly as Riku fumbled open the potion bottle. "Something the Great Riku doesn't know, all for me~"

"You're so full of it," Riku laughed.

Waggling his eyebrows, Sora said, "Or I will be soon enough, I hope! Now, here," Sora hiked his knees up as best he could, with Riku sitting between; "I like a little rough," he winked. "Don't worry about hurting me. I'm tough."

Riku swallowed, and snarled quietly, "I'm not _stupid_ ," and probably took too much petty satisfaction from twisting two slick fingers into Sora's ass in one quick, practiced movement. Sora choked on whatever comeback he could have had, arching and opening his mouth on a ragged breath.

"Oh shit," he said, when he finally managed to expand his lungs again. "Where-?"

"I do masturbate," Riku said dryly, but Sora caught the jagged edge to his words, the trembling nervousness. His fingers stayed where they were, buried knuckle deep inside Sora. It was a little odd, uncomfortable - Sora didn't do this often, and it always took a little while to really start feeling good - but it was worth it, for it to be Riku doing this to him.

"Move," Sora told him, and grinned. "Can you do the wrist thing? 'Caused that'd be- oh _fuck_ okay, yeah, guess you can." Sora took a deep breath, and looked up, catching Riku's eyes. Riku was watching his fingers, a look of frightened awe on his face. It made Sora want to reach up and hold him so tight and never, ever let go. Instead, he rocked up into it, into Riku's hand fucking him open. "Spread me open," Sora told him quietly.

Riku did, swallowing. Sora tracked the movement of Riku's throat with predatory eyes, wondering how it'd look decorated with bites and hickeys. _Later, later_ , he told himself, because, yeah, the burn was feeling real good now, and maybe three fingers would be good, but Riku had more length than width, anyway, from what he could tell, and Sora hadn't lied when he said he liked it rough.

Besides, the pulse beat swoop of lust twisting tight in his belly and making him sweat and shudder and his cock pulse and throb meant he wasn't going to last long.

"In me," he commanded, reaching up to grab at Riku, his shoulders, and his hair, his fingers tight around Riku's biceps, greedy against Riku's back. "In me, in me, Riku, now." He wanted Riku like this, in this one thing that Riku had never done more than anything. He wanted Riku anyway, but this- this was something special he'd thought for a moment he wouldn't get. That Riku was giving it to him, was following Sora's lead with a breathless want and an endearing frailty of confidence made Sora's heart more than anything swell up fit to burst.

"Fuck me, Riku," Sora said. "Make love to me, please."

"Okay," Riku whispered back. He gave a shaky smile that was almost like his normal smirk, but softened by the look in his eyes. "So impatient."

Sora grinned, and then he gasped, and shuddered, and closed his eyes tight at the glorious burn as Riku pulled his fingers out, pressed the head of his cock to Sora's hole, and pressed in, pushing his way, filling Sora up tight and perfect in a slick slide, the potion tingling with added sensation, easing the way even more. Sora choked on his moan, and bucked up, into it, and Riku cried out quietly, sheathed fully inside Sora's body, enveloped and welcomed and loved.

Riku would probably call him a sop for the things Sora thought of at the height of his passion, the soft angel-wing brilliance of loving that hard, and knowing, even without it being said, that his love was returned. It was awkward, and desperate, and maybe it could have gone better somewhere else, in a different situation - but this was what they had, each other, and that was all they needed: Sora and Riku at the end of the world, in love despite all odds.


End file.
